


In Which, Sadly, People Listen to Henry

by Emma_Oz



Category: Secret History - Donna Tartt
Genre: AU, Gen, Henry has terrible plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Oz/pseuds/Emma_Oz
Summary: Henry has terrible ideas. Seriously. All of his plans lead them further and further into trouble.
Kudos: 2





	In Which, Sadly, People Listen to Henry

Richard's name started to come up as the Feds pressed more and more.

Charles was surprised at first. Clearly the agents were getting this from somewhere, and it couldn't be Cloke. It could only be Henry.

And then he realised that, of course, Richard had no alibi.

Henry was setting up a trail of breadcrumbs.

Charles smiled disarmingly at the investigator. 'Could you repeat the question, please? Did you ask about Richard? He saw quite a bit of Bunny of course, because they both lived on campus.


End file.
